


WHAT A MESS! (COMPANY/LEGOLAS X READER)

by stalewater



Series: Lord of the Readers [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, and really hort yet again, sorry - Freeform, these all sucked tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalewater/pseuds/stalewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: G</p><p>        Warnings: Fluff ehehe</p><p>        pairings: Company and Legolas / You</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHAT A MESS! (COMPANY/LEGOLAS X READER)

**Author's Note:**

> requested by: elizabeth-greenleaf.tumblr.com

 “Aye lass! Could I grab you a cup of tea?” You were astounded by how dumb some of these dwarves could be. They kept offering you things like you were a Queen or a Goddess among men. You were part elf part human (which is why Kili started all of this in the first place), and all of the company, including Thorin, had their hearts set on winning you over.

        “I’m fine.” You mumbled.

        Bilbo saw you walk to the edge of the forest as the company talked amongst themselves as to how to get back onto the path to Mirkwood. He wanted to help you considering his tiny crush on you as well.

        “H- hello (Y/N).” He stuttered and sat beside you.

        “Hello Bilbo! Finally someone sane around here. How are you _Master Baggins_?” You said mocking Thorin’s tone. 

        “Someone sane? Well I- I don’t consider myself one to brag but I Can assure you I am someone sane”  (Says the guy stroking a magic ring every five seconds!)

        “Thank you so much for being here for me Bilbo, I really needed it.” You leaned over and gave Bilbo a small kiss on the cheek. He accepted it with a blush.

        “Why are you blushing so much? Twas only a kiss.”

        “Well I may not be entirely sane after all.”

        “OH COME ON!” You stood up and kicked a rock into the nearby shrubs. 

        “Ouch!” A smooth voice yelled.

        “Hello? Is anyone there?” You asked to an unknown voice. The creature in the bush scurried around before collecting themselves and standing up only to walk out of the shrubbery and into your line of sight. 

       It was an elf with light blond hair and silver armor. He drew an arrow from his quiver and pulled it on Thorin. 

       “No please don’t!” You yelled throwing yourself in front of Legolas’s arrow. He only chuckled before lowering it to the ground.

        “You would die for such lowly creatures, human?” 

         “Yes I would.” You said matter of factly Pulling back your hair to show off your pointed ears.. Thorin could almost swoon.

        “An elf? Where do you come from?” Suddenly Legolas showed an interest in you as well. 

        “I came from the west to help Thorin reach his goal of restoring Erebor.”

        “Ah.” He grabbed your hand and allowed him to bring it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to your knuckles and you blushed as the company began yelling dwarvish slurs.

                                      ●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

         “You like him.” Bilbo said

        “That I do Bilbo.” You smirked as you watched him push the dwarves into their cells. 


End file.
